


Jackpot!

by TheSkellobit



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkellobit/pseuds/TheSkellobit
Summary: Charlotte has the perfect plan to finally make it big.





	Jackpot!

Oh, Princess Corrin. The astute and strong leader of the Nohrian army. She was poised, proper and an inspiration to her men. It was no wonder she amassed her own unit from nothing. Her charisma alone won her allies over. But most importantly? She was drop-dead gorgeous and being a Nohrian princess, she was positively loaded!

These were the things that Charlotte thought over as she admired the draconic princess from the other side of the mess hall. The blonde fighter was on kitchen duty today and as always, she made a meal worthy to greet a king's platter. She got her usual compliments and typical ass-kissery but that didn't mean a damn thing to her. It only mattered to her when Corrin gave her praise. For awhile, Charlotte had been trying to gain favor with the princess.

It was all part of her grand scheme to make it big and live a life of luxury. If she could charm Corrin just enough, then maybe she had an in and from there? Well, it was no secret that Corrin played for both teams, so to speak, and Charlotte had no qualms about her lover just so long as they had a full coffer and weren't some huge asshole. As luck would have it, Corrin fit that simple archetype.

The problem is that courting the princess was a more monumental task than Charlotte had first bet on. The two were on good terms. Maybe enough to be considered friends, but when it came to making a move on the girl, it was tough to follow up. Her biggest obstacle was that damn older sister of hers. Camilla, the overly-doting pair of tits with a human attached, had her eyes traced on Charlotte like a hawk. Whenever she was close by, approaching her little sister was tantamount to a death wish. This didn't apply to everyone, oh no. Charlotte was the one who solely drew her ire. She knew about Charlotte wanting to try and worm her way into Corrin's world but she would have none of it.

So, what to do then? Traditional romance was out of the question. Charlotte couldn't get close enough for a friendly wave, let alone talk to the girl. No, she needed a different approach. There was one she thought of a while ago, at first as a joke, but with Camilla consistently getting in her way, it started to sound more attractive day by day.

Screw it. No one was going to keep Charlotte away from her dream and if she had to get a little dirty, that was fine by her. And it all started with a special meal that was made specifically for dear Princess Corrin.

In a rare moment where Camilla wasn't hovering around her sister like a bad smell, Corrin sat with her friends after finishing off the rest of her food, enjoying pleasant conversation and swapping stories about what went on today. In the midst of one of Odin's rousing tales, Charlotte glided up next to the princess, hands behind her back and putting on her best cute-face.

"Hello, milady~!" She cooed, catching her attention and that of the others who sat with her. "Is everything alright with the meal?"

"Oh, hi, Charlotte. Yeah, your cooking was great, as it always is."

Charlotte gave her best giggle and held her hands at her blushing cheeks. "It makes me so happy to hear you say that, milady. You know I'm always here to serve if you require it."

It's a good thing Jakob wasn't here, or else this friendly chat would have turned ugly _veeery_ quick.

"I'm glad. You being so dependable on and off the battlefield really helps." Corrin replied with a warm smile.

'Any minute now...' Charlotte thought.

"So as I was saying..." Odin chimed in after having been so rudely interrupted. "There I was, facing the fell behemoth! It's body so HUGE the very nape of it's neck served as the battlefield!"

Not too much time had passed when Charlotte arrived during Odin's story. Some nonsense about a dragon or whatever. She wasn't paying attention to his drivel. She was focused on Corrin right now. The woman eyed the princess very closely for changes in her behavior, anything that would tip her off about her covert operation beginning to take root. And as she expected, she saw the first sign. Corrin's face had slowly but surely been changing from it's usual pale color to a flushed pink. It was all she could do to suppress her smile.

"Phew... Is anyone else hot in here...?" Corrin asked, fanning herself profusely and wiping her sweaty brow.

"All good over here." Niles commented.

"It's actually rather chilly, if I'm being honest." Kaze followed.

Odin just continued rambling on about his sword hand.

"Are you alright, milady?" Charlotte asked. She reached over and placed her hand on the princesses shoulder as delicately as she could.

"Ah...!" Corrin whined. A rather... passionate one, so much so that Odin ceased his story again.

"Uh, what was that?" The mage asked.

Corrin grew flustered at the sudden attention. "Ahhh, what a great story this is! Please continue!" The princess did her best to play off the jolt of a sensation she just had.

"Corrin, I know this may not be my place to say, but you do look awful red in the face..." Charlotte commented. She moved her hand from Corrin's shoulder to her forehead to feel her temperature, which made the Nohrian princess shiver at her touch. "And oh my gods, you're a tad warm, aren't you?"

"I-I'm fine. Really, I am." Corrin stammered. Unbeknownst to everyone else, she had been curling her toes in the more Charlotte touched her. Her body was reacting in very special ways in regards to Charlotte's touch.

"Nonsense. I think you might need some rest." Charlotte insisted, standing up from her seat and grabbing Corrin by the hand. Once again, the princess shook at how sensitive she had become, even her knees had begun to quiver!

Which meant everything was going perfectly.

"Come on then, I'll escort you to your private quarters, milady." Charlotte offered her other hand to give the squirming dragon some support as she reluctantly rose to her feet.

"Y-yeah. Maybe I should lie down..." Corrin finally agreed and allowed the buff blonde to hold her upright as they walked away from the mess hall.

The pair were practically dashing across the castle courtyard, Charlotte almost dragging Corrin to her little treetop abode. Charlotte knew well enough that if Camilla wasn't at Corrin's side for any reason, it wouldn't stay that way for very long. She had a very rare and very brief window of opportunity here. There was no time to dilly-dally.

Once they arrived at Corrin's home, Charlotte took great care in making sure Corrin was comfortable. She walked the princess over to her large bed and sat her down nice and easy. She then leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees, which helped in giving the princess a rather nice view of her generous bosom.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable, milady?" Charlotte asked in the most demure way she could.

Corrin's red eyes were fixed squarely on the woman's chest. Charlotte's bust size wasn't at all subtle, given her choice of attire and her tendency to do a lot of stretch exercises before training. But, gods, did she have a pair! The Nohrian princess found herself grinding her teeth at the thought of taking one massive breast in each hand and fondling them to hear heart's content. Then maybe she'd press her heated face between them and feel their pillowy embrace upon her skin. And THEN she'd have a little nibble. Just a bite. A simple nip of those tantalizing orbs of flesh. Without really thinking, Corrin found herself making a not-at-all subtle slurp. Her mouth was salivating as if she were sitting down to a feast and she couldn't help but lick her lips, her self control beginning to wane. What was happening to her...?

Charlotte's worried visage changed to a dark smile. She had seen the effect of the aphrodisiac she slipped into the dragon's meal before serving her. The dilated pupils and sweaty lip were a good clue-in that the princess was indeed hot to trot.

And now, it was time to reel in the catch.

Placing a strong hand at Corrin's chest, Charlotte pushed the princess down onto her bed without being too rough.

"Ch-Charlotte...!" Corrin gasped in desperation.

"Shh, don't worry yourself, milady. I can tell what ails you. Just let me, your humble servant, take care of everything."

Corrin wasn't exactly sure what Charlotte had in mind, but she couldn't find it within herself to refuse. Was she really so perceptive of her plight? If so...

The female fighter kept her wolfish grin as she slowly trailed her hands down Corrin's stomach and all the way down to her thighs. The aphrodisiac was working wonderfully, if the princesses soaked panties were anything to go by. Any other time, Charlotte would have loved to sit here and admire the dragoness and her sultry body, but time was a luxury she didn't have. Moving right along with her plan, Charlotte practically tore off the black undergarments, revealing the moist prize underneath. And shortly after, she pulled down her white panties, exposing her hidden beast.

Corrin, in her hazy, lust-drunk mindset lifted her head to see what Charlotte was going to do to her. Through her foggy consciousness, she had seen that Charlotte was sporting a rather impressive cock.

"You... you have...?" She huffed through ragged breaths.

"That's right, hot stuff." Charlotte answered, doing away with her precious facade.

"Just like big sister..." Corrin whispered.

Charlotte gave a bitter chuckle after hearing such a reveal. No wonder Camilla's always so protective of Corrin. She just wanted her all to herself. Well, it was high time she learned to let go. After all, if you love something, you must set it free, right?

The blonde crawled over top of the mewling princess and pressed her hefty chest against her face. Her dick was resting against the girl's soaked entrance, desperate for attention. Charlotte leaned into Corrin's ear and whispered to her in the most devious tone, "You want me to fuck you like your big sister?"

Utterly enslaved by the mere idea, Corrin nodded slowly, her mind steeped too deeply in agonizing lust to form words. Unsurprised, but not at all diminished by the confirmation, Charlotte gladly obliged her princess.

With swift precision, the busty woman hitched forward, practically slamming her swollen cock as far as she could into Corrin's depths. Both girls gasped in unison at their sexual union. Finally, Charlotte's fantasies of plowing the royal pussy was coming true! Even if the aphrodisiac she slipped into Corrin's meal turned her into a near mindless mess, passion wasn't in short supply here.

Charlotte cared little about tenderness and she began thrusting her hips with fervor, wanting to reach her dick as far as she could before pulling out and ramming her girlcock back into her princesses love tunnel once again. Despite temporarily losing her cognitive abilities to form sentences, Corrin still found it within her to moan and mewl breathlessly as she tried to match Charlotte's movements with her own pelvic pushes. Ordinary sex had long passed their objectives and it became more of a rough wrestling match between them, and Charlotte was winning. Her overwhelming strength kept Corrin in line as she mercilessly fucked her lover's hole.

Even if she couldn't match Charlotte's ferocity, Corrin sated herself by fulfilling her own desires and wrapping her sweaty lips around the tough girl's tits. She had many a night dedicated to dreams of her having her way with those glorious mounds and she intended to take advantage while she had the time. Her tongue swirled around the stiff nubs of her nipples, doing all she could to try and please Charlotte in any small way she could. Although, as the rough fucking continued, it became painfully clear that her contributions to the mutual pleasuring was still entirely one sided with the blonde clearly being the one in charge.

As they continued on, Charlotte's predatory smile only widened as she felt her cock tremble in preparation of the grand finale. All those weeks of jerking off in her tent and deliberately keeping herself from finishing all lead up to this glorious moment. With her strong arms, she grabbed Corrin's shapely legs and lifted them upward, granting her even deeper access into her pussy. The head of her cock practically at the entrance of the princesses womb.

"Hey, get ready, I'm gonna cum!" Charlotte hastily declared. Her announcement was barely a warning; by the time she even finished her sentence, a thick wave of cum roared from her stiff cock, flooding into Corrin's insides. The sheer volume of semen was unable to be contained and very quickly began spilling out of the girl's vagina and leaked onto the red sheets. The princess arched her back as she struggled to take everything in.

This was nothing like when she made love with Camilla. Her big sister was nice and gentle and would whisper sweet nothings into her ears as the night went on. Charlotte had utterly wrecked her and made a show of being the top dog while doing so. In a sense, Charlotte didn't make love to her, she completely _owned_ her now. It was a savage display of an animal claiming property. And if she were being honest with herself, it completely turned her on.

Finally, once the torrent of semen came to a halt, Charlotte released a deep breath she had been holding in. As she withdrew her stained cock from Corrin's messy folds, she marveled at her work. To see the strong-willed leader of an army turned into a shivering pile of sweaty flesh was a well deserved sense of pride. Only time would tell if this would become a normal occurrence, but for now, Charlotte enjoyed the view for what little time she knew she had before she had to make herself scarce for a moment.

After that day, things were a bit awkward between the two for a little while.

In the following weeks, whenever Charlotte and Corrin crossed paths, their momentary exchanges were silent but very the two ladies met each other's eye, Charlotte would give Corrin a knowing look and Corrin would flush pink and avert her eyes. Their little tryst had etched a certain stigma between them that Charlotte liked to tease the princess with whenever she could.

The day soon came when Corrin finally found the strength to come and speak with Charlotte, weeks after their primal engagement. The Nohrian princess spotted her target currently on break from her patrol duties. She was standing near the forge, tuning her axe for the inevitable battles to come. Casting away most of her nervousness, Corrin approached the blonde from behind.

"Charlotte?" She cleared her throat to catch the girl's attention. Charlotte turned her head to see who called her and instinctively smiled brightly, putting on her cute act in case anyone was watching.

"Oh, hello, milady! What can I possibly do to help you~?" She asked energetically.

Clearing her throat again, Corrin replied. "I actually have something important I want to talk to you about. It's in regards to... well, I'm sure you know."

"I understand. I'm sure you have a lot to ask me, Lady Corrin. I'm prepared to answer." Corrin seated herself on the other stone workbench and did her best to look Charlotte in the eye.

"I'd like to start out by confessing something, if you don't mind." Corrin started. Charlotte nodded, allowing the princess to continue. "What happened between us awhile ago... I want to apologize."

"Huh?" Charlotte was caught by surprise. This was far from what she expected to hear.

"You see, at that time, I was undergoing... some things and in my desperation, I took advantage of the situation. Had I been in the right mind, I never would have asked you to perform sexual favors for me."

Now Charlotte was really confused. Did Corrin actually think she was in charge? Did her mind turn to mush from the addled lust that she misremembered what happened?

"Because of that, you revealed a secret to me that I'm sure you would have preferred to keep under wraps, and I apologize for that." Corrin continued.

"Oh." Charlotte didn't quite have the capacity to react with anything other than confusion. She must have fucked a screw loose, she figured. "Uh, n-no need to apologize, milady. While I did reveal my deepest secret, I did it willingly because I thought it would help you. I hope I wasn't wrong?"

"Not at all!" Corrin jumped up from her seat. "In fact, that's why I've been acting a little distant towards you lately." Corrin took her seat once again, trying to bring down her enthusiasm. "You see, the truth is, I've actually had a crush on you for awhile, Charlotte."

The blonde raised her eyebrows in intrigue. Not unwelcome news, but seeing as how she barely said anything could have fooled her into thinking the opposite was the case.

"I just never had the chance to say anything because Camilla... I'm sure you know how she can be. Big sisters can be overly protective at times." Corrin chuckled nervously, somewhat embarrassed at her confession. "Anyway, after what happened, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Knowing that you would go out of your way to help me settle my desires only deepened my feelings for you. So, I came here to tell you the truth. I know I'm probably hoping for the impossible, but-"

It was the princesses turn to be caught off guard as she felt a strong pair of hands wrap themselves around her. Charlotte had left her seat and embraced Corrin in a bear hug, even nuzzling her cheek into Corrin's breastplate.

"Milady, I feel the same way! I'd have never done the things I did unless they were for someone who I truly adore!" The blonde nearly shouted.

"Gods, I'm so relieved!" Corrin sighed and returned Charlotte's hug. "So does this mean...?"

"Princess Corrin, if you'll have me, I'd be honored to be by your side." Charlotte answered.

The acceptance of her feelings made Corrin's heart swell with warmth as she deepened her embrace. Never in a thousand years did she see this turning out so well, and yet, here she was, at her happiest in the longest time.

"I'm so glad, Charlotte! I've dreamed of us being together, but I had no clue if you were even into other women!"

"Not many women meet my standards. It takes someone truly special for me to want to commit to them, milady."

"In that case, I'm happy I don't disappoint. Oh, and you can feel free to call me by my name. If we're going to be together, it's something you'll have to get used to."

"I think I can manage." Charlotte grinned.

Everything had gone perfect for both of them. Although, there was one other thing that Corrin neglected to mention. She would have preferred to keep her mouth shut for just a little while, so as not to dump too much onto the woman she loved, but if Charlotte was really so accepting, then it seemed like it was worth bringing up.

"There's just one more thing..." Corrin stood away from Charlotte, releasing their hug.

"And what's that?" Charlotte asked, her smile the widest it had ever been.

"Well, after we became intimate..." Corrin trailed off. Charlotte looked on with a supporting glint in her eye, wordlessly begging her new girlfriend to continue.

"...I'm pregnant."

That smile Charlotte had quickly shrank while her eyes in turn grew with the shocking news. Unsure of how to ask without coming off as rude, she pointed toward herself with an inquisitive look. Corrin nodded, confirming the fighter's suspicion.

"With all due respect, Corrin, you sort of let it slip that Lady Camilla is just like me and that you two had also seen your share of intimacy. Are you certain that...?"

"I am." Corrin answered. "Whenever me and Camilla made love... well, big sister was always insistent on me saving myself for whoever I chose to be with. So, whenever we were together, at her request, we would always do it... _in the rear._ " She whispered that last part.

At this, Charlotte had to laugh. She never would have pegged Corrin for someone who would allow _that_ sort of activity. Although, it made the deal all the sweeter now that she knew about it.

"I see. Well, regardless, I'm still willing to stand by your side, Corrin. You and the family we'll have."

The two embraced once again, solidifying their bond for the moment until a more ceremonious way could be arranged. As the blonde rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, her smile returned to her. Finally, after all her planning and hard work, her dream was going to come true. It was all she could think about in this moment as everything came together.

 _'I finally hit the jackpot!'_ were the words that echoed in her mind as she and Corrin walked hand in hand to their now shared treehouse to have some more private time together.


End file.
